New being
by Eldunai
Summary: Elra Calion thought she was just a normal nineteen year old girl. That was until everything was turned upside down and she was turned into a beast. Elra must now fight for her life, living as a vampire chimera hybrid, unknown to any world. As she joins the house of Night she still has many challenges against her.


**Helllo all, this is my first ever bash at writing fan-fiction, I recently read a friend of mine and a few other people's work and they are amazing, so hopefully I can bring my own imagination out to you all, for something that everyone else can also enjoy.  
I hope it turns out okay for everybody, if there are any grammar mistakes or comments feel free to let me know, but not to harsh! Criticism in small doses.  
I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 1 – Elra.

I sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought. Two days ago I was a normal nineteen year old girl, (As normal as nineteen can get anyway) but now I was something different, something evil in my own eyes; an abomination.

My mother had already accepted the fact that I have to go and join the house of night. No it's not a childish cult made up by twelve year old in some joke to try and be popular. It is deadly, dangerous and just damn right scary. Placed in the slight outskirts of Tulsa accompanied by vast amounts of foliage and those dark ghastly looking gates you see in horror films, it was far from friendly. It is a home for vampires. Full grown vampires filled with blood lust and divine power, teaching fledglings as they called us, the means of their ways and the way of the goddess, Nyx.

I had received my dreaded mark two days ago, a pure silvery white crescent moon on my forehead. Which didn't fall well on a girl of a mocha colour, smack bang in the middle, as if it wanted to scream "Look! This girl is even more different!" Oh the joy in it.

I crept down our old worn staircase ready to face my mother, Lorraine. I knew it would not be an easy task, she is of the sensitive kind but also overly judgemental, I just wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. She cried when she saw me, a look of complete disappointment and grief upon her face. It pained me terribly as I tried to explain to her, tried to reason with her but to no avail, she ran from the room, slamming doors in my face and smashing her possessions as she went. She knows just as well as anybody else, if you do not survive the drastic change from vamp fledgling to vamp adult, you die.

What I needed to tell and show her next, I know I would never receive forgiveness, even though the fault is not mine, it is never anyone's when you are called upon, hunted and marked. As far as history goes I do not know of any stories like mine, I don't even know how this happened let alone a reason why. The vampire part was easy but this, this is nothing like no other.

The house of night have many allies and enemies,but always in constant argue and distaste of human civilisation, any murders or kidnappings within the area and the vamps are automatically blamed, as if the town uses them as a scapegoat to pretend it is not their own doing which they will eventually have to face.

One of their many allies resign in the house of moon. A house which is much more dangerous and deadly to any being setting foot within the place. It is a house of chimeras; werewolves as the humans call them. Nobody but the vamps know what happen in there. It is all rather ironic how when you are marked as a vamp fledgling, you get their moon permanently branded on your forehead. I always chuckled at the thought of what the chimeras may have, but as I find now, it is indeed no laughing matter.

A few hours ago I was casually listening to some of my favourite music to calm my nerves of facing my mother again, to try and fix how I would get to the house of night and if she would fully support me. Toto, Africa was perfect, but I still couldn't ease up. I glanced out of my bedroom window and the endless amount of noise of collision in the city, when I noticed a shadow. It was nothing of the norm is was constricted and askew, but for some reason I couldn't pull my eyes away. A ruffled man stepped into my view, eyes of a beast filled with glowing amber. I knew I should of moved, I should of ran screaming but aside all of that there was a small amount of serenity withing my mind, "do not fear" it whispered to me.

The man and I stared at each other for what felt like hours but must of only been seconds, he raised his arm pointing a long clawed like finger at me and screamed, "Elra Calion I have come for you, your God and your Goddess have fought and both shall have you! Come to the house of moon, join with the house of night, there shall be no other being like you, for you are of your God and Goddess' creation, I pity your soul for their doing, but may you pity us one day when you truly rise!" I was about to tell that god damn fool to get off my yard and get off the damn drugs, when it hit me , the worst pain I have ever experienced.

It burrowed itself within my head, it trailed down my spine and right through to the finger tips. The smell of burning flesh filled my nostrils as I screamed in agony. But just as soon as the pain was there, it disappeared, I fell to the floor in a heap, tears streaming down my face that did not seem to belong to me.

When I gathered myself I stood to my feet, wavering slightly like a new foal taking its first steps. Daintily I walked over to my full length mirror to see just what that fool had put on my forehead now, hoping it wasn't as bad as the last.

Screams could not escape my mouth and no more tears could fall from my eyes. He had changed me, completely. I still had my mark, glowing ever so slightly but I had also been given glorious tattoos framing my face, consisting of intricate patterns, again the colour of pure glowing silver.

My hands moved slowly to the top of my head, two new foreign objects were at the top, pointy, sleek, and pure glowing white.

As I gasped, they moved forward stretching in size as if to grab hold of the tiniest noise. I had ears, no, not regular human ears, those of a beast, shaped like a cats, but the fur and ruggedness of a wolves. A wolf.

I retched, the remains of my stomach lining made an appearance all over my bedroom floor. As I lay dry heaving and trying to calm myself and grab hold of some sanity, I saw something in the slightest corner of my eye. It to, was glowing white, full of volume yet long, it followed me round as I turned to see what it was. The realisation hit me like a kick in the face. I had acquired a tail.

I grabbed it and I tugged and tugged only to be met with pain at the bottom of my spine, and an even worse shock of the same tattoos spreading all up my arms matching those on my forehead. That brought an unruly growl from my voice. My new ears pinned back against my head in anger and despair. What was happening to me? Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I screamed and shouted these questions until I found I had fallen to my knees, my voice had run dry and I was clawing at my head.

I lay curled on the floor, reluctant to move, gathering my thoughts while creating a plan. First, I had been marked by vampires and if I didn't get near them soon I would die for sure. Second, I had also been marked by chimeras, if I also didn't get near them soon, I would die. Third, I had to get to the house of night, they had safety and I sure as hell hoped they had answers. Lastly I came to the realisation of my being. I am a hybrid, a monster. An abomination. Goddess save me.

**There is the first chapter for you, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Some reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**I will try and do a chapter a week at least, possibly more if in high demand. **

**Thanks again for reading! **

**- Eldunai **


End file.
